Lily's Attention
by Colie88
Summary: James wants Lily's attention. He comes up with a plan to do so using the Seven Deadly Sins. Will he get what he wants? Done for the Seven Deadly Sins Challenge.


_**Sloth**_

James Potter's new mission in life was to get Lily Evans to notice him. Every year prior to their seventh they had fights, yelling contests, and other such things. Not this year. He was determined to gain her attention, even if it killed him. That was when the idea hit him.

**First week back from summer term**

Being made Head Boy to Lily's Head Girl was the best thing Dumbledore had come up with in years, at least in James' opinion. Being Heads meant they shared everything from rooms to responsibilities. It was just what he needed. For seven weeks, James would try to get Lily's attention. If, at the end of those few weeks, he had not gotten his heart's desire he would try something else. Classes started tomorrow, and James would put the plan into action then. All he had to do was wait.

Monday morning dawned gray and cloudy, mirroring every student's mood. Lily, already at breakfast, looked up as the hall fell silent. James Potter had walked in, hair messier than usual, papers and other school supplies hanging out of his bag, and even his clothes were wrinkled! It was a wonder the guy had made it to the Great Hall with his head on straight! She watched as James plopped into the seat Sirius had been saving for him.

"James, what in the world is wrong with you? Your...well not you," Sirius said, thoroughly shocked at his friends appearance.

"Nothing, my dear Padfoot, nothing at all," he replied. "I'm trying out a new look. Think it will catch on?" James raised an eye at Sirius. Sirius, however, did not answer.

Later, when classes were over, James Potter was the talk of the entire school. Well, except for Lily. She hadn't said a word or even sent him a questioning glance all day. It was only day one, he reminded himself. Six to go.

The next day, he repeated the same look, same act. Slouching in class, sleeping in some, and not really putting in any effort with head duties. James was rewarded by having Lily give him a withering look. When he went to bed that night, he was in a slightly better mood. At least Lily had given him something.

The week passed and nothing more than dirty looks were sent his way. James sighed to himself and hoped next week would be better.

_**Gluttony**_

Week two, and James' determination was wavering.

He had stuffed himself with chocolate, wine, alcohol, food of every type, and bought expensive clothing. He also indulged in everything from a mud bath in the prefect's room, to having a few fifth year girls feed him grapes and other fruit in the middle of his and Lily's common room, where she would see him. Nothing. The woman hadn't even given him a second glance after walking in on him with the other girls. And that is just what every other female was compared to Lily, a girl.

He was at a loss. What would it take to get her to speak to him? Maybe he would take the first step.

When Lily walked into the common room, James was sitting on the couch. He had nothing with him nor could she see any other self-indulgence products around.

"So, Lily, how were patrols?" A nice friendly conversation starter.

"Fine, I guess," she replied, suspicion lacing her voice.

"What is new with you?"

"Nothing. I'm going to bed. It's late and, unlike you, I don't indulge in sleeping late. I actually like going to class." With that she went into her room and shut the door.

James grinned. So she HAD noticed him.

_**Envy**_

Halfway into his third week, James finally received a reaction from Lily.

"I want that... and that... this too. Here, Padfoot, hold this stack of exploding snap cards..." They were in Hogsmead for the first trip of the year. James wanted everything in sight. He had also wanted Remus' bacon and Sirius' toast at breakfast this morning too. They looked much better than his, he told them.

"James, mate, finish your girl shopping another time!" Sirius complained as James added a stack of heart stenciled quills to his pile. "I swear you're going to buy the damned joke shop clean!"

"Fine, let's go then. I want to go to the Three Broomsticks." James looked behind him. "I want your pants, Sirius... can I wear them?"

Wide-eyed, Sirius dropped everything he was holding. "HAVE YOU GONE MAD? YOU CANNOT HAVE MY PANTS," he yelled. A group of sixth years giggled at the two of them and scurried off, no doubt going to tell everyone they could find what just transpired.

"I was going to buy that stuff," James said casually.

Remus shook his head. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"That's because the pig over here ate half our breakfast,"

"I did no such thing,"

As the trio walked into the Three Brooomsticks, James spied Lily with one of her friends. She had a basket of fish and chips and an almost full butterbeer. James sauntered over to her table and plucked the drink from her hands. "Thanks, I wanted this," he said as he took a swig.

Lily stared at him. "That was mine," she said calmly.

"I know... I wanted it." He reached for a fish.

She smacked his hand with a plastic knife. "Hands where I can see 'em pal," she said. She stood and repossessed her drink. "And I believe this was mine as well."

"Fine, if I can't have your food, can I at least have you?" James asked.

His head snapped sharply to the right. Lily shook her hand to rid the sting. "How dare you! I'm not some cheap whore you pay for by the hour! You can never have me, Potter," she snarled at him.

At the end of the day, James Potter was quite proud of himself.

_**Pride**_

The following Monday, James threw his school bag on the teacher's desk. "I am the best at Transfiguration!" James pronounced to the class as he took a piece of chalk and wrote 'Professor Potter'. He grinned cheekily at the class. "That is my new name, so call me Professor-"

"Mr. Potter, I would advise that you take a seat before I give you detention," McGonagall stated from the class room door.

James did as he was told. By the end of the day, James was becoming unbearable. He had considered himself the best at everything. It was annoying Lily to no end, simply because everyone knew that Potter was not best at anything. Good, yes. Best, no. Unfortunately, James didn't seem to mind that day, or the next when he was gloating about a prank he had come up with. Within a week, everyone seemed to hate James Potter.

On Saturday, when his week was almost up, Lily confronted him in their private common room.

"I know what you're doing... I just don't know why." she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what is it you think you know about whatever it is that I'm doing," he asked looking up from his magazine.

"You're...well so far you have been taking one week and using a Deadly Sin for the entire seven days."

"Here, I thought my plan was brilliant and no one would figure it out. Guess I underestimated you, Evans."

"Drop the stupid pride act, Potter. I figured out your game."

"But not the meaning behind it," he told her. "Guess you're not as smart as you think you are,"

"You're insufferable! How dare you call me stupid! You're not that smart either, Potter! If you were, you would have known that before the last month, I was actually starting to like you!"

"You- What?" His brain closed up, not allowing any other thoughts than, _she liked me???_

"Sadly, yes. But no more. Not after the way you have been acting. You're nothing but a child!" Lily turned and made her way into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

**Wrath**

James didn't have to act angry for the week. He was in a very foul mood as it was. He was pissed at himself, not only because of how he tried to gain her attention, but because it hadn't worked like he thought it would. His two best friends noticed the mood change and stayed clear of him after James had tossed a book at each of their heads for trying to find the source of his anger.

They weren't the only ones. Everyone was at James' mercy. No one knew when he would snap or try to hurt them.

Finally, James could take it no longer. He marched into his common room, threw his bag which landed with a thud against one of the walls, and proceeded to turn flip and throw everything in sight. Pillows, cushions, papers, tables, chairs. Nothing was given mercy.

"James Potter, what the hell are you doing?" The commotion he was causing had disturbed Lily from her studying.

"What does it look like, Evans?" James snarled at her.

"Like your throwing a tantrum," she responded evenly.

"Then you would be correct. I should give you credit for being so smart,"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Potter, grow up."

Faster than lightening, James grabbed her and had her pinned to the wall, their bodies flush with each other. Lily's pulse quickened when she met his dark, stormy, eyes. There was something mixed with his anger she couldn't quite place.

"Grow up? You're the one that has and had me acting this way!" he said quietly.

"Me? Hardly. You control your own emotions, James."

Being so close to her had him glancing at her lips, noticing how soft her body was against his sport toughened one. "Do you know what you do to me, Evans," he whispered.

"I supp-" she was cut off by James' lips crushing hers in a desire filling sensation. She melted into the kiss. She had wanted him to do this for so long; she had begun to imagine what it would feel like. This was nothing like her imagination. Just as suddenly as he started the kiss, he broke it off.

"There's your answer," He let her go and fled from the common room, leaving a stunned Lily in his wake.

_**Lust**_

He wanted her. He wanted her like a lion wanted fresh meat. The kiss he had administered to her two days ago left him feeling empty. He needed her to fill that void, like he needed air. Every time he passed her in the corridor on Monday it took all of his self control to not kiss her senseless in front of half the school.

By Tuesday it was obvious she was avoiding him. When he saw her, near the end of the day, James grabbed her to him and kissed her once again, not caring that wolf whistles and clapping ensued all around them. He tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her away gently, staring at her. All he saw was confusion in her eyes.

Wednesday came and Lily was nowhere in sight. She obviously didn't want a repeat of the day before.

Thursday Lily was back in class and the halls, careful to avoid James. If she wanted to play cat and mouse, that was fine by him. He would enjoy playing the cat.

The game ensued until Friday, when he cornered her in the common room.

_**Greed**_

James stared her down. "Caught you, Lily. Our little cat and mouse game is over, and I won."

"I wasn't aware of any game, James." she said quietly. She was nervous, he could tell. "What do you want," she asked him.

"Well, if the last two kisses weren't clear enough, let me clarify. I want you,"

"We can't, James. It just wouldn't work."

"Who says?" He stepped closer to her and she took a step back. "Don't run from this, Lily. I want you. Forever. All to myself. No sharing allowed," he told her. He took another step. When she didn't move, he took another. After one more, he was close enough to kiss her.

And that's just what he did.


End file.
